Five Years And a Map Later
by Blue Spoon
Summary: "Une carte pour les gouverner tous. Une carte pour les trouver. Une carte pour les amener tous et, dans les ténèbres les lier." Wait. Je crois qu'il y a confusion.


**Disclaimer** : Le monde de _Harry Potter_ appartient à... enfin vous savez, cette femme dont on entend jamais parler là. **J.K. Rowling ** je crois. :)

**Note de l'angoisse** : J'ai peur du fandom de _Harry Potter_, bien qu'étant une petite Potterhead moi-même. Vraiment, vous êtes tellement nombreux, tellement passionnés et rien ne vous échappe... c'est carrément flippant ! Mais c'est une _bonne_ peur. Qui m'a fait repousser la publication de plusieurs mois, certes.  
Pour l'anecdote, j'ai écrit ce petit OS pour l'anniversaire d'une tendre amie (un bisous si tu passes par ici, merci de toujours m'encourager) car elle avait, lors d'une de nos longues discussions nocturnes sur Skype, évoqué le souhait que J.K.R écrive un _prequel_ sur les Maraudeurs. Et l'inspiration vint.  
C'est un petit bout d'histoire sans prétention, avec la simple envie de mettre en scène mes Maraudeurs adorés. Rien de particulièrement épique, juste une tranche de vie comme on en croisait souvent dans notre lecture.

**PS** : J'ai basiquement fait en sorte que "l'introduction" puisse laisser place à n'importe quel genre d'histoire, car il est fort possible que j'ai encore envie de vous imposer mes écrits - _sorry_ - à leur sujet. Notamment (spoiler?) au sujet de la lycanthropie de Remus.

_J'arrête de combler, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Five Years And a Map Later_

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

À ces mots le parchemin précédemment vierge pris vie. Un fin trait d'encre entama sa course folle, suivi de près par une cinquantaine d'autres. Les lignes guidées chacune par une main invisible surgissaient d'un bout à l'autre du parchemin, se croisaient, se fondaient l'une dans l'autre et se séparaient à nouveau. Mais les lignes sœurs se retrouvaient toujours au bout du chemin, une fois leur mission accomplie. Poudlard prenait alors forme sous la magie habile ; chaque salle se dessinait avec précision et les noms d'élèves, professeurs et autres fantômes commençaient à se mouvoir dans une farandole de points noirs. Dumbledore, le Directeur de Poudlard, s'était d'ailleurs figé un instant avant de reprendre sa marche habituelle autour de son bureau, mais il n'y eut personne pour le remarquer. Du moins, disons qu'il n'y avait personne de suffisamment _attentif_ pour le remarquer, la Salle sur Demande étant actuellement envahie de cris de joie et d'enlacements virils venant des quatre Maraudeurs ; ils avaient réussi ! Enfin, ils l'espéraient en tout cas, ils ne pourraient jamais réellement le savoir, mais l'illusion n'était pas si mauvaise.

Cette carte, c'était leur chef-d'œuvre. Le fruit de cinq ans d'amitié, de travail, et qui équivaudrait certainement à cinq ans de retenue, mais qu'importe ! De toute façon, aucun professeur n'était autorisé à donner autant d'heures de retenue, il faudrait une rancœur sans nom pour cela. Oui, il valait donc mieux pour ce monde que Severus Rogue ne devienne jamais professeur – cette simple idée ferait mourir de rire James Potter. Quoi qu'il en soit, le simple fait d'enfin voir le parchemin s'animer suffisait à rendre béat la joyeuse troupe.

« Si après ça on n'obtient pas tous un O au BUSE de sortilège ! s'exclama Sirius Black, hilare.

-Mon petit Patmol, dois-je te rappeler que Remus a dû réparer toutes tes bêtises après coup ? le taquina James. C'est bien lui qui aura un O d'office, ne serait-ce que pour être attentif aux cours de Flitwick... et pour ne pas avoir fait exploser son manuel dès le premier cours, ajouta-t-il en tapotant l'épaule de Peter Pettigrow.

-Il n'y avait rien d'insurmontable à corriger, répondit modestement Remus. Et l'aide de Peter a été précieuse pour dessiner la carte !

-Mais je tiens à dire que Monsieur-Lunard-O-En-Sortilège s'est avoué vaincu face à la Salle sur Demande, ajouta Sirius.

-S'avouer vaincu face à la magie de Poudlard, je pense qu'il y a plus honteux Sirius ! Si elle refuse d'apparaître sur la carte, c'est très certainement à cause de l'infinité de forme qu'elle peut prendre, indiqua-t-il gentiment à Peter qui s'en voulait de n'avoir su la représenter.

-On en a parcouru du chemin jusque là, dit rêveusement James.

-Et que de règles violées mes amis, » ajouta Sirius tout aussi rêveusement.

Les quatre amis se mirent à rire et se penchèrent pour admirer leur œuvre. Cinq ans...

* * *

Oui, cinq ans. Leur Odyssée avait débuté peu après leur rencontre. Une rentrée à Poudlard ferait pousser des ailes à n'importe qui ; l'excitation d'enfin rencontrer des sorciers de leurs âges, d'enfin entrer dans le cursus qui fera d'eux de grands sorciers, le fait d'arpenter des couloirs aux escaliers capricieux sous les rires des tableaux, c'était une euphorie unique. Une euphorie qui pousserait aisément à faire n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. Et c'est exactement ce qui est arrivé à ce petit groupe lié seulement par un copieux repas à la table de Gryffondor. Sirius animait la conversation et appâtait ses petits camarades avec des histoires de passages secrets. Malgré ses relations houleuses avec sa famille, il avait tout de même eu quelques instants d'enfance où sa mère lui avait parlé de Poudlard, de son espoir qu'il aille à Serpentard - allait-il recevoir une beuglante? -, et elle lui avait plus ou moins récité l'intégral de la première édition de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Son intérêt pour les quatre Fondateurs était moindre, mais dès que le mot « secret » venait qualifier quelque chose, son instinct s'éveillait ! Passages secrets, salles secrètes, baignoires secrètes, sorties secrètes, toutes ces beautés secrètes n'étaient que sirènes pour un jeune garçon aventureux.

Et il avait trouvé une audience toute aussi aventureuse. Il y avait James, qu'il avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express et dont les cheveux de jais semblait n'avoir jamais connu une brosse à cheveux – c'est d'ailleurs la première chose qu'il lui a dit en le voyant, James a immédiatement éclaté de rire avant de lui tendre la main et de se présenter. À la droite de James, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main, se trouvait le calme Remus qui s'était joint à la discussion en entendant parler de livres interdits aux élèves. Et pendant qu'ils papotaient joyeusement de quels types de sorts abominables pouvaient se trouver dans ces livres, le grassouillet Peter les regardait avec une admiration difficilement contenue. À Poudlard, les premières rencontres sont souvent les plus importantes, mais à ce moment ils ne savaient rien des joyeuses années qui les attendaient. Ni de celles plus sombres qui suivraient, mais leur histoire n'en était pas encore là.

La discussion des apprentis sorciers s'éternisa jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor, ne donnant à James et Sirius qu'une envie : celle de partir à la recherche d'un passage secret dès ce soir. En effet, le mot « patience » ne faisait partie que du vocabulaire de Remus, mais au diable la littérature quand un préfet termine sa ronde et vous laisse le champ libre pour tout vagabondage. Peu conscients des risques qu'encourent les élèves de Poudlard à se promener ainsi dans les couloirs ; Sirius et James en tête, suivis de près par Remus et Peter, traversaient d'un pas ferme les corridors habillés de tableaux dont les personnages semblaient particulièrement outrés de voir, déjà, des élèves hors de leurs lits en pleine nuit.

« Destination le quatrième étage, chuchota Sirius avec enthousiasme. C'est le passage le plus connu, derrière un miroir. On dit qu'il mène au village voisin où les élèves peuvent se rendre dès la troisième année !

-La lune n'est qu'à son premier quartier ce soir, parfait pour voir sans être vu.

-Passionné d'astrologie, Remus ? demanda James, curieux.

-Non, seulement par la lune. » lui dit-il avec un sourire penaud.

James se contenta de hocher la tête, après tout chacun avait ses passe-temps.

Parmi eux, seul Peter semblait s'inquiéter au fur et à mesure qu'ils parvenaient tant bien que mal à gravir les étages – ils s'étaient même retrouvés dans une tour qui n'abritait qu'un gigantesque télescope, et ne savaient absolument pas comment ils s'étaient retrouvés là. Peter, de plus en plus régulièrement, se « demandait » s'il ne fallait pas rentrer dans la salle commune, s'ils n'allaient pas avoir des ennuis à se promener de nuit, ou encore si un Énormus à Babille ne se cachait pas derrière une statue. Sirius eut du mal à contenir son rire à ce dernier propos.

« Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour rentrer, dit James, on cherchait un miroir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Au bout du couloir, entouré de tableaux de plusieurs mètres de haut qui semblaient en être les gardiens, se trouvait un miroir non moins imposant. Son encadrement en fer forgé laissait apparaître d'étranges personnages – créatures ? - poursuivis par des vagues furieuses. La course poursuite s'étendait tout autour du miroir par étape, jusqu'à ce que les personnages trouvent refuge au sommet, sur un rocher. Mais le rocher se brisait sous leur poids et la poursuite reprenait. _Infinite loop_.

« _Circulus vitiosus._ » souffla Remus, fasciné.

À la stupeur générale, incluant le concerné, le miroir se mit en mouvement et s'entrebâilla légèrement, suffisamment pour qu'une main s'y faufile et termine de le faire basculer, et ainsi révéler l'entrée du passage.

« Comment tu as su qu'il fallait un mot de passe ? Et _COMMENT_ tu as su lequel ? demanda joyeusement Sirius en lui donnant une tape enthousiaste sur l'épaule.

-Je... je n'en savais rien, bredouilla Remus. J'ai simplement commenté le sens de l'encadrement du miroir...

-Ce type est un génie, commenta James. Je te veux à côté de moi à chaque examen !

-Alors, on s'amuse bien ? demanda une voix inconnue, rauque, et particulièrement terrifiante au vu de la situation.

Les quatre compères se retournèrent lentement, Peter accroché à la robe de sorcier de James, pour se retrouver face à un homme dont le crâne commençait à se dégarnir, le visage sévère encadré de longs cheveux filandreux à l'air sale, et surtout un chat aux yeux d'or dans les bras. L'homme semblait un peu essoufflé, avait-il couru jusqu'à eux ?

« Ma tendre Miss Teigne, dit-il en baissant les yeux vers la dite 'Miss Teigne'. Tu avais raison, il y a bien des élèves qui se promènent dans les couloirs, le premier soir soit dit en passant, les jeunes ne manquent pas de culot de nos jours ! Oui, oui, je crois qu'un tel affront mérite un renvoi immédiat, tu as raison ma belle. »

Miss Teigne miaula comme pour approuver les propos de son maître, et Sirius n'osa pas commenter que s'il y avait quelqu'un à renvoyer, c'était bien le fou qui se promenait dans les couloirs en pleine nuit son chat dans les bras.

« Nous... nous renvoyer ? demanda Peter d'une petite voix, il semblait sur le point de pleurer.

-Oh oui, je vais vous emmener voir le Directeur pour la forme, mais je pense que vous pourrez dès demain matin préparer vos valises mes petits. » Le sourire qu'il leur lança faisait froid dans le dos.

Il leur ordonna de le suivre, et sur le trajet menant certainement vers le bureau du Directeur, chacun se demandait ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir dire à leurs familles demain, ce qu'ils allaient devenir, et surtout s'ils allaient devenir quelque chose ou simplement être transformés en crapaud. Sirius voyait déjà son portrait effacé de la tapisserie généalogique de sa famille.

« _Tiramisu._ » dit l'homme une fois arrivé devant la statue d'une gargouille, celle-ci se mit à tourner sur elle-même révélant un escalier en colimaçon qu'ils empruntèrent. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, les inquiétudes des garçons disparurent quelques instants pour laisser place à l'admiration pure. Jamais James n'avait vu autant d'objets magiques qui, d'un coup d'œil, laissaient percevoir leur valeur autant que leur fragilité. Sur les étagères trônaient des collections de petits télescopes, de boîtes incrustées de pierreries, de livres aux reliures de cuir et autres merveilles difficilement identifiables. James leva les yeux et constata que de nombreux portraits recouvraient presque intégralement les murs. En tombant sur le nom d'Armando Dippet il compris qu'ils étaient certainement d'anciens directeurs de l'école. Enfin ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le plafond en coupole semblable aux églises moldus. Un bâillement mis un terme à ses rêveries.

Ils en cherchèrent la source et tombèrent sur le professeur Dumbledore. Le vrai, Dumbledore. Celui qu'ils avaient seulement vu de loin un peu plus tôt – Sirius n'avaient qu'à moitié écouté son discours de début d'année d'ailleurs. Le Directeur portait à s'y méprendre quelque chose qui ressemblait à un pyjama, ainsi qu'un bonnet de nuit, et sa longue barbe blanche était nouée.

« Allons Rusard, tu me réveilles dès la première nuit maintenant ?

-Des élèves ! Dans les couloirs ! Le premier soir ! Des premier année en plus ! brailla Rusard.

-Je le vois bien ; messieurs Lupin, Potter, Black et Pettigrow, enchanté ! dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Rusard ne sembla pas apprécier son ton amical.

-Vous... vous n'allez tout de même pas laisser passer ça, monsieur le Directeur ?!

-Certainement pas, mais annoncer quelques heures de retenue aurait très bien pu attendre demain : on ne renvoie plus les élèves pour une petite promenade nocturne mon ami. »

Alors qu'il étouffait un nouveau bâillement et que Rusard semblait contenir sa rage tant bien que mal, les quatre apprentis sorciers – un statut récemment retrouvé – se sentirent revivre à nouveau. Ils n'allaient donc pas être renvoyés, ni transformés en crapaud, ni reniés !

« Par contre, vos parents vont en être informés. » ajouta Dumbledore les yeux rieurs, avant de remonter vers ce qui devait être sa chambre en demandant à Rusard de les ramener à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Ils étaient_ morts_.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, une centaine de paires d'yeux ne cessaient de se tourner vers le petit groupe. La rumeur de leur petite escapade s'était déjà propagée à une vitesse fulgurante ; ils étaient devenus des héros pour les premières années. Certains élèves plus âgés croisés dans les couloirs leur avaient également tapoté l'épaule ou envoyé un pouce en l'air approbateur. Sirius et James n'avaient rien contre cette soudaine popularité, Peter par contre aurait bien aimé pouvoir disparaître sous la table pour terminer ses œufs au bacon tranquillement. Soudain, une marée de hiboux envahit la Grande Salle, tous portant lettres et petits colis aux élèves. Ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête pour les observer, jusqu'à ce que quatre hiboux se plantent devant eux – renversant au passage jus d'orange et saucisses grillées sur les élèves voisins. Chacun reconnaissait le hibou de sa famille, et tous portaient la même chose : une petit lettre rouge cachetée d'un sceau de cire écarlate.

« Quatre beuglantes le même jour, commenta un élève de Serpentard à la voix traînante. En voilà un record louable pour Gryffondor. »

James lança vaguement un œil à l'élève, mais ne perçu que des yeux cernés et un amas sombre de cheveux gras.

« L... Les gars ? appela Sirius.

-Oui, bonne idée ! » répondit Remus à la question sous-jacente de Sirius.

D'un même mouvement les quatre amis se levèrent, chacun sa beuglante à la main, et partirent en trombe hors de la Grande Salle sous les rires et les applaudissements. En refermant la porte, James était certain d'avoir vu le professeur Dumbledore pouffer derrière son gobelet de jus de citrouille.

S'en suivit une quadruple engueulade légendaire dont ils se souviennent encore, cinq ans plus tard...


End file.
